Already gone
by Kanashimi Angel
Summary: And the crowd was laughing. The angel was crying, tightly holding his hand. The girl with the emerald eyes was aching. Sasuke knew now, they loved him. But he was already gone.[SasuSaku][Team 7FRIENDSHIP][OneShot]. Translation of my story Eihe idi fygei


**Just a drabble fit for my current mood...Translation of my greek story "Είχε ήδη φύγει" -(ihe idi fygi). Team 7 FRIENDSHIP and SasuSaku romance ONESHOT that I really don't know how came in my mind. I may even draw some fanarts based on it.**

**For Jared, Akylina, Nat, Irisu and my sister, who says is a big SasuSaku faithful fan even though she's started to like much kakasaku.**

**Oh, and SIDE NOTE: My keyboard's having a problem, so some letters get missing all the time...**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Everything around him is bright yet he, in his mind, darkess thickdarkness, cold and same, just like back then.

The people around him are shouting, laughing, crying tears of happiness, yet he can hear nothing. In is mind peace, a deadly silence.

The girl with the green, emerald eyes has him in her embace, yet he cannot feel i. Inside him he's empty, space.

Tears, burning drops fall on his frozen cheeks, he's pale, an they stream down, like they're his, creating two small rivers on his face.

And a scratched, bruised face, yet smiling, with blond strands falling aroun it angelic, and blue eyes, shining, adorning it, appears at his sight. The lips are moving constantly but his ears show no eagerness to listen to the words. The eyes that look at him are bright, shining like saphires, and their owner smiles constantly, a desperate smile.

And the girl with the emerald eyes has him on her knees, nd is still crying, silently, only he can fel her, because she's swalowing her sobs, yet they shake her, and her silent tears still fall on him, drops of life.

And the people around are laughing.

And he is finally back. Back home, back to the people he is not related but grew up with.

Back to the blond angel and the now silent girl with the green eyes and hair in the color of the blossoms of the cherry tree.

The angel's eyes are blue. Blue and bright. The eyes, her eyes are emerald, yet something places a shadow upon them.

And his? Dark with indifferent depths, dark and despising, tired and sad, so sad, and the shade that struggles to hide the grief and sorrow, the soul that is eager to fly, ready to escape, the soul that was born in these obsidian eyes and never found the chance to enjoy thy chikdhood. His soul that died for the firsttime when he had greeted only eight summers.

Summers...

Once, he was a summer too, he remembers. Once in a summer, it was when he too came in this world, in a warm, sunny morning of July. He remembered now, a fading memory, the rest of the summers, a naive child that he mises. A red and white ball in his hands, a paper arrow turning to the direction of the breeze, a colorful lollipop, the paper cranes that his brother was making for him, and then he alone would place them in the puddle on the back yard, and when the zephyr came, the origami cranes would travel in the little lake, for they wated to find their own homes.

Summer...Yes, there was a time when he was a summer too. There was a time when he knew how to smile. There was a time that he knew how to enjoy the moments of his life, the seconds. Once, once in is life, he knew what happiness was.

Head learned that when people are happy, they smile and laugh. And even though he himiself cannot rmember what a smile is, what joy means, he sees the others around him, and they're laughing. Maybe, are those the happy ones? And why are they?

Amd if they're all happy for the same reason, then why are the eyes of the angel shinning with tears? Why isn't the girl with the emerald eyes stopping? Her tears burn him, his frozen, pale face is all wet, hs black, raven hair as well.

And the crowd laughs. They laugh, and the light above them is shinning, a clear night sky.

The angel holds his hand and his head still rests on the knees of the green eyed girl, and maybe, here, he somehow feels warmth stretching arond him, a strange warmth that he can only understand and not feel.

He feels his left hand frozen, and even though, between his fingers, the hilt of his sword, even more frozen, so much ore that it seems burning to his hand. Everyone laughs, the green eyed girl and the angel cry and on his blankly white shirt a red stain, small, barely visible, and only the eyes of her, the green have taken notice of it and they're wide opened with worry. And the little stain grows bigger and bigger, and he feels even more frozen.

And the crowd laughs, and he's in pain suddenly, his chest hurts, at his left side, at the place where his hurt from the past heart is hidden;the heart that grew up alone, the heart that was desperately asking for love but because of its own pride never got it. And the stain has become huge, and it hurts him, and the crimson on him becomes more, like a river and it spreads around him, under his back and on the knees of the girl with the emerald green eyes. And his sight suddenly a blurr, the shapes around him are turning intomessy images of which he cannot tell the shape, and only now, he falls into darkness, a black cover that falls in front of his eyes and the only thing he can make out in this darkest sky is two green stars, two big gems that are shining, and then the blue. The eyes of the angel, next to the green-eyed's.

And he understands that those, even those, will fade and leave him alone. Or maybe he will fade? He will go away again, now that he just came, and e will leave them alone? Again alone, like when he had hit the green-eyed girl for he didn't want her to have to see him go away; like when he had duelled until he end with the angel so that he could leave. He didn't know what he was losing, back then. He wanted power, only power, so that he could defeat his only relative, the only person that was eft to him, so that he could kill him to avenge the deaths of all the other members of his deceased family. He wanted power, only power, and he didn;t know what he was losing, he didn't care to learn how the girl with the green eyes and the angel felt when he abandoned them.

That was his biggest mistake. A misake that he shouldn't; he didn't want to repeat. But now the time to leave them, once and for all, was near. His big, tired eyes, those darkened but shining crystals of ebony beauty were ready to close, since they could see nothing anymore, anything but the darkness and their eyes. e could remebe now, barely, their names.

"Naruto...Sakura...I'm sorry." he muttered soullessly, and the terrified look in the green eyes o the girl made him ache, her emeralds were brighter now, she was crying, same with the angel. And the girl leaned down, her fingers on his cheeks, and as he was closing his eyes for he last time, she kissed him.

And the crowd was laughing.

And the angel was crying, tightly holding his frozen hand in his.

And the girl was aching.

And Sasuke now knew, they loved him. But e was already gone.

* * *

**Hokay, I'm done. I picked the idea (the origin was written in greek . ) in my mind a morning, when I was listening to a cd me and my sister brned with songs that remind us of SasuSaku. Hoping that you could like this slightly (but mainly) SasuSakuish and Team 7 FRIENDSHIP drabble...**


End file.
